one shoot one piece
by krsnik
Summary: Comment vivre 24H/24 avec la personne que vous aimez sans qu'elle l'apprenne ? Tout ce passe a peu près bien jusqu'à ce soir où... os yuri nami/robin lemon et mention de sanji/zoro


Fanfic robin x nami

Depuis peu Robin avait pris l'habitude de prendre son bain de soleil quotidien sur le pont derrière la barre . De là elle pouvais aisément observer sa camarade la navigatrice sans se faire remarquer .Une foi de plus se rappelais à son esprit cette question qui la tiraillait depuis son arrivée dans l'équipage du chapeau de paille « comment vivre avec la personne que vous aimez 24 h sur 24 sans que celle ci ne s'aperçoive de vos sentiments … ? »

L'archéologue se demandais si aujourd'hui' hui elle arriverais a réunir les conditions nécessaire pour lui avouer son amour quelque peu insolite .Elle avait beau se dire que le cuistot avait réussi a se confier a la brute qu'est Zorro ce n'était qu'un moindre mal pour elle …

Rapidement la journée passa sans qu'une foi de plus Robin ne trouve le courage nécessaire pour avouer ses sentiments à son amie . Les deux femmes se trouvaient comme tous les soirs dans leurs chambres et Nami dormait déjà a poing fermés . Depuis peu Robin avait pris l'habitude de rester éveiller plus longtemps attendant patiemment que l'autre ne s'endorme, elle pouvait alors observer son ange dormir paisiblement et en ces nuits chaudes d'été sur grandline la chaleur obligeait la navigatrice du vogue merry a dormir peu vêtue pour le plus grand plaisir de l'archéologue mais ce soir fut différent , au moment de se coucher Robin céda a la tentation et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la navigatrice. Au moment de se relever elle fut bloquée par deux bras fins et chauds qui obligèrent ses lèvres a retrouver de nouveau celle qu'elle avait quittée peu de temps avant .La langue de Robin pénétra lentement dans la bouche de son amie lui volant au passage un léger soupir .

Elle ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais ne voulais surtout pas briser cet instant magique dont elle avait rêvée depuis si longtemps . Les langues des deux femmes valsèrent a l'unisson durant quelques minutes faisant frémir leurs propriétaires respectives leurs bras glissèrent instinctivement découvrant ces corps qui se réchauffaient de secondes en secondes .Puis le baiser fut rompu laissant à robin le temps de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits elle fixa Nami et ses yeux plantés dans les siens elle tenta alors de balbutier quelque chose mais la navigatrice s'approchât alors de son oreille et lui murmura sensuellement

« hé bien j'ai attendu longtemps avant que tu ne m'embrasse »

Un petit sourire s'échappât alors du coin de ses lèvres et robin se dit que son amie méritait bien le titre de voleuse de l'équipage pour avoir réussit a lui dérober ainsi un baiser sans qu'elle ne puisse lui en faire le reproche . Les deux femmes se fixèrent avec envie et s'embrassèrent de nouveau la main de l'archéologue glissa lentement sur les hanches de la navigatrice et se faufila habilement sous la chemise de cette dernière remontant lentement jusqu'à ses seins . Sa bouche glissa sur le cou de la navigatrice qui haletais de plus en plus au contacte d'une main chaude sur l'un de ses seins Robin lécha le bas du cou de sa partenaire et commençât a défaire les boutons de sa chemise avec les dents mélangeant son regard ravageur à celui de son amante en transe .

La tête de la brune penchait dangereusement en arrière ses bras perdu autour de coup de SA Robin. la chaleur montait en elle plus vite que jamais elle ne l'avait fait lui arrachant des gémissement et râles de plaisirs à chaque contacte de la bouche de son amie sur son corps elle se sentit perdre pied progressivement ne retenant plus sa respiration déjà rapide quand elle sentit la main de son amante arriver à hauteur de son boxer elle se laissa tomber sur la couchette entrainant en même temps Robin au dessus d'elle . Elles se contemplèrent quelques secondes dans cette position s'enivrant de leur regard passionnés et amoureux puis apparut dans les yeux de la navigatrice une lueur s'apparentant a de l'envie plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus cette lueur grandissait elle semblait à présent désespérée et s'approchât de son amie pour lui supplier dans l'oreille

« ne t'arrête pas Robin je t'en prie je t'aime » ce murmure fit tressaillir l'archéologue qui posa son doigt sur les lèvres de son amie puis elle l'embrassa de nouveau mais dérapât très vite dans le coup de cette dernière . Robin fit glisser sa langue sur le corps de son amoureuse descendant de plus en plus bas lui écartant les jambes ,ôtant lentement son boxer déposant sa et là des baisers sur ses cuisses .

La navigatrice se languissait de plus en plus, soufflant fort et vite quand la bouche de Robin vint pour la première foi rencontrer son clitoris elle émit un râle plus fort que les autres ses jambes fuselées vinrent d'elles mêmes enrouler le dos de Robin qui continuait d'explorer son l'intimité caressant ses jambes et son bas ventre dans une infini douceur . Nami n'en pouvais plus les caresses de son amie lui faisait perdre le sens des réalités elle se fichait de faire du bruit et de réveiller le reste de l'équipage seul comptait le moment présent et la sensation extraordinaire que lui faisait ressentir son archéologue préférée ses cris s'intensifièrent quand deux doigts vinrent pénétrer son intimité ses reins bougèrent d'eux même pour obtenir ne serais-ce qu'une infime partie de son amante en plus dans son corps .La bouche de Robin se perdit de nouveau sur ses seins alors que ses doigts lui faisait déjà atteindre des sommet jamais imaginés avant, le rythme s'intensifiât .L'instant était bestial presque brutal les deux femmes se mordaient les lèvres avec passion effectuant des mouvements de va et viens jusqu'à ce que Nami se laisse aller dans un cris bien plus fort que les autres ,sa voie était méconnaissable tant le plaisir avait été important Robin se retirât peu après et se lécha les doigts puis elle pris son amante des ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière foi avant de s'endormir avec elle .

Le lendemain les deux femmes se réveillèrent les dernières elle prirent le temps de se contempler et s'embrassèrent avant de s'habiller et de sortir prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une foi arrivées sur la terrasse elles prirent place autour de la table et se firent servir par Sanji qui, comme à son habitude leur fit son numéro de dragueur invétéré ce qui agaça au plus au point la fine lame qui se tenais à quelques mètres d'eux quand un homme en caoutchouc arriva devant elles l'air effrayé

« Nami ça va ? » hurla le capitaine

Elle fut étonnée et ne remarqua pas le petit sourire en coin de Robin

« Bien sure , répliqua la navigatrice ,pourquoi ? »

« Hier on t'a entendu hurler ,je voulais venir vous voir mais Sanji Pipo et Zorro m'en on dissuadé »

Le visage de la navigatrice tourna au rouge pivoine ce qui acheva littéralement son archéologue qui la saisit pas les hanches et déclara en souriant :

« Rien de grave Luffy surement un mauvais rêve mais je l'ai finalement calmée » elle prononça la dernière phrase de façon méchamment érotique en détachant chaque syllabe au creux de l'oreille de la navigatrice qui se leva d'un coup . Nami s'empara alors du bras de l'archéologue et la tira d'un cou vers leur chambre l'autre se laissa faire donnant un petit sourire en guise de réponse aux questions du reste de l'équipage .


End file.
